Playing Slave
by Amaterasu Mira
Summary: This story is about how Tesra(Tesla) and Nnoitra met, and the growth of them together as a team, you'll find out why Tesra calls him 'Master Nnoitra', and why Nnoitra hates Nelliel so much. Lemons, and BDSM. Nnoitra x Nelliel, Nnoitra x Nelliel x Tesra, and Tesra x Nnoitra.
1. Chapter 1

**When writing this, I feel I am slowly going to become a die hard NnoiTes fan. It feels strange since I never had a stance on them, other than being a huge supporter of Nelliel Tu O... O.o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters; all rights go to Tite Kubo.**

**Reviews are welcome~! I'll gladly accept them!**

_He looked out at him, seeing his lover fall under the same hands that had felled him in one stroke. A single tear formed out of the corner of his eye and slid down his cheek. He turned his face away from the seven foot man with long black hair that was falling to the ground and before he knew it, he could no longer feel Nnoitra's presence. Tesra laid there, clinging to the last of his life by his nails till they would leave and he could touch the one he loved so deeply with every fiber of his being one last time._

_When the noise had all died down and they were all gone, and dragged himself against the sand. He winced and howled out in pain as the sand grated against and filled his wounds. He whimpered when he was right before him, he reached out and touched his face "M-Master Nnoitra!" The blonde grabbed the other's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the hand one last time before his life ebbed away…_

* * *

He looked lazily at the man in front of him that he was introduced to by Lord Aizen. He sighed, staring at the man, and thinking that the only interesting thing he saw about the one before him was his height… and… his eye scanned his face, catching on the sight of the considerably taller man's eye patch. His eyes widened for a split second before his look switched back in an instant to looking uninterested and unamused. His eyes raked over the green haired woman with a chest ranging from F-H in shape… He passed out from hitting his head against the floor from the blood that was pouring from his nose at the sight of her and all her glory.

Why did he have to be stuck with the other Espada in the room? He would rather be the Beauty's fraccion rather than the Beast's fraccion…

When he was harshly hit across the face, he groaned and ran his hand on his already bruised cheek that started to swell from the force of that hit. His eyes rolled a bit till it landed on the man that was his Espada now. He frowned deeply, _'If this is how he's going to be, I really do want the woman to come back and take him to be her fraccion." _With that, his eyes closed again as he blacked out, becoming unconscious again.

When he woke again and was going to stay awake this time. He sat up; feeling that what was supporting him was soft, like a bed. His fingers dug into the cloth, his eye looking down and seeing that it was actually a bed.

He rolled over to his side and relaxed when he found that it was his own bed, in his own room. But what he saw next nearly made him jump out of his skin… His mouth was agape with the silent shout that escaped from his lips.

Out from the shadows stepped the Espada he now belonged to thanks to Aizen. "You're such a nuisance already… I'd only had you for a minute before you managed to pass out twice. If this is how you're going to be, I might as well kill your pathetic ass before you can drag me down!" That voice…it made him cringe and he pushed himself up on the bed, glaring boldly at the man above him. Hearing the man speak was such an ugly, grating sound on his ears.

"Didn't you see that woman? I'm a man, I can't help it if I have a reaction like that to her, and she was so beautiful…"

The taller man looked at him, seeing the blonde's pupil's dilate when he talked about Nelliel with such lust in his voice… It disgusted him! Nelliel was the woman that he loved! "You don't seem like much of a man to me, you look too frail and feminine, and your little show earlier of fainting surely didn't help your cause either." The guy threw his head back and let a deep throated chuckle roll out of him as his body shook from it.

Tesra growled out seeing the man so jovial about what had happened to him today, he had never been like that, showing that he was stronger than the others was what he lived for once gaining a consciousness as an individual who had won over all the other hollows he had merged with. A red tint crept up to his cheeks, spreading as he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists that flexed over and over again as he tried to cool it from doing something stupid.

The sound of laughing stopped as he saw the man in front of him was staring at him much harsher than he had been before. He resisted the burning need to gulp like he really wanted to do under the pressure of that eye that he was struggling so hard to stand up again and not break underneath that watchful eye. The man took a haunting step forward, the sound echoing through the room as the only other sounds filling the room were their breathing.

"What's that reaction for?" the man rested his steely gaze upon him, "Are you begging for a fight with those clenched fists of yours?"

He froze and the next thing he knew the man's hand was around his neck. He reached out and squeezed his own hands around the arm, hearing the bones start to snap in his grip as he tried to remove the grip of the one that had him pressed against the wall, a crater where his head had made contact with the wall.

His hands didn't have the desired effect he wanted though, the man holding him captive wasn't letting go, the choke hold only seemed to intensify as his air was starting to get cut off. He kneed him in the gut and the hand was gone from his throat. What happened afterwards wasn't something that he was expecting, and it was hardly pleasant. His attacker had landed on top of him, and was suffocating him with his weight, something that he didn't think was possible with how skinny the man above him looked. He shoved the man off of him and rolled off of the bed. Once on his feet again he started to walk away before a hand pushed and pinned him to the ground.

He jutted his chin out with a defiant look at the man. "So you aren't a total pussy it seems by that display… that's a good thing to know or I would have ended you and your pathetic life in a heartbeat…What's your name? We weren't properly introduced to each other, mine's Nnoitra." He blinked rapidly out of confusion for what was happening, were they really exchanging pleasantries? "My name is Tesra" a few moments of silence passed before the man's elbow dug into his skin, "And you better not talk about my woman like that again, especially not around me. If you do, you better cross your fingers and hope I don't catch wind of it, Nelliel will always be mine!"

He nodded curtly before the man was gone before his heart could even beat. He went back to his bed and laid down in it, really confused as to what had just happened there. He hated being befuddled like that and just wanted to get that strange experience out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! This chapter is the start of the smut.**

**Reviews are welcome~! I'll gladly accept them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters; all rights go to Tite Kubo.**

When he saw Nelliel again while he was just walking around out of boredom, he started to run the other way after his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He had been keeping this up since the day Nnoitra threatened him over the Beauty that he claimed was his.

"Wait!" the woman called after him with that sweet, soft voice. "Where are you going?"

She stared at him with a raised eyebrow, she wasn't a fool, and she had been noticing that Nnoitra's fraccion was running away from her the second that the two were visibly able to catch sight of each other. Frankly she was tired of it, especially since it made her think that there was something wrong with her based on how the blonde had acted since the moment they had both been in the same vicinity when Aizen-sama had given them their fraccion. Was something wrong with her appearance? She ran her fingers through her hair, touching it and seeing that it was fine. She ran her hand over her face and found there was nothing on it, she looked down at her clothes and saw nothing was wrong there either. She pouted when she looked at her chest and grabbed her boobs, were they too big? Was that the issue with him? Could he not handle himself and how feminine her body was because of her cup size; because he was gay; or week with controlling his urges?

Tesra froze in his place, blushing as he saw her looking at herself. He had to hide the area around his nose with his hands the second she started fondling her boobs right there in front of him without any concern of being out in the open. Blood started to flow to his lower regions, making him turn really red, did she know what she was doing and the effects she had on others?! He wiped his face clean with his glove, thankful that they were black. He felt a little woozy from the blood loss, he rocked back on his heals from it.

"I-I was just going to go since Nnoitra wants to see me." He lied boldly as a way to get away from her as fast as he could. The look on her face told him that he wasn't going to go anywhere right now.

She dropped her hands from her ample chest, a motion that made him more uncomfortable with his body's reaction to her touching herself. He hated how careless and comfortable she was with doing whatever she felt like with herself. It might have been a personality trait that would be found charming in other circumstances, but not when she was so free with her body… he had to give it to her to at least cover up the skin though…

"Nnoitra is out right now because of orders from Aizen-sama, he said goodbye to me before he left." She licked those soft lips as he felt that she was remembering something she had enjoyed at the action. "So what's the real reason you want to go? Am I a truly detestable person that you run the other way whenever you catch sight of me?"

He shook his head furiously, "That's not it Nelliel-sama… I just don't think I am worthy to be in your presence."

"Oi! I don't bite Tesra-chan! You don't have to worry about that silly stuff around me." Her face softened as a bright, and warm smile lit up her face.

When he looked at her, to be honest he was a bit confused by that since most of the Espada wanted respect, but she didn't seem like that, and it puzzled him. If he were in her position, he would want others to treat him so much better than what he was being treated like right now. Sure, he'd evolved to be an arrancar, but he was still someone else's dog, living for the need of the Espada and Lord Aizen, he was nothing but a servant for them, a slave even, and servants and slaves lived to please.

"How are you liking the current air around here?" She looked at him with wide, wondering eyes and wondered if there was ever a time she didn't get her way at any point in time with a look like that, she looked and acted so naïve, but she was smarter and wiser than that, she acted to get her way. "I hope Nnoitra isn't treating you too badly?" she bit her lip, "He always has this thing about treating people badly, putting them through tests and fighting them to see if he finds them fit to stick around by his side."

Well, she certainly did know the man well, a good quality to have in your lover. He blushed again at the thought, his clothing getting tighter. He had to keep his mind from drifting away to darker and dirtier places that could very well get him killed. _'D-don't think of her being naked you fool! That's Nnoitra-sama's woman, the taboo in this testosterone filled place that was already claimed!' _

He nodded, trying to keep his face more passive; too keep the blush off of his face while talking to her from now on was his goal. If only there were a way he could clam his hunger, this was going to be maddening if he didn't, and he had to keep on talking to her now that running the other way like a dog with its tail beneath its legs would do when seeing her. _'Why can't there be more women in this place that are appealing and that I wouldn't be afraid to go after?' _He groaned and kept himself from rolling his eyes so as not to seem rude in front of her. "Nnoitra already went through with that the first day we met."

Her face turned really bright as her eyes sparkled, he felt a little awkward as she leaned in closer, too close for comfort since she was taken. He leaned back on his heels to return the previous distance they had had with one another. She looked confused for a second before plowing on "That's so good to hear! It means he has respect for you since the next day you didn't seem to be injured, and I found a bruise on him!"

She looked rather giddy as she got more involved in talking "You must have done that, didn't you?"

He nodded curtly, not too pleased to hear the 'I found a bruise on him' detail since it led his body and mind to get too into the details behind those words, the images just weren't healthy for him to dwell on.

"I had to do it."

"Of course you did dear! The last fraccion before you that was given to him ended up gored, in a pool of blood as she laid lifeless, marring the white ground with crimson."

Her face had darkened considerably since the first moment he had seen her, he had never seen her look like this. Being serious was not one of the facial expressions she wore when he was around. He was beginning to understand why Nnoitra-sama was so into her, it wasn't all about the looks; there was a fierce side to her that made her strong, a force to be reckoned with. She stepped a little closer to him and touched his face. His eyes widened as he became shocked at the action, terror filling him at her hot and cold touch. What was she going to do to him?! Was it good, or was it bad? All he could do was stay frozen at the hand of the Tres Espada as her reiatsu was no longer subdued to his own level. "It's good to know that such a sweet boy didn't fall under the hands of a man like the poor girl did"

She dropped her hand from his face, stepping back and suddenly the pressure was gone, it took all he had not to have his knees buckle out right then and there. This woman… she sure did know how to get to someone and get them to understand the value of the situation that they were in, a woman that anyone would be lucky to have on their side, and he felt that she was on his side.

"Just know that if you ever need anything, you can come to me Tesra-chan, I won't let him do anything to you."

It made him relax once he regained his composure, he moaned slightly. Power… It was a major turn on for him and at that show, he just couldn't handle it anymore, he really had to go since he bet it was really obvious now what his body was going through.

He bowed to her "Now if you excuse me Nelliel-sama, I really have to go."

She nodded, not questioning him about it this time around. He turned and walked as normally as he could while he felt her eyes on him, watching his movements and making him have to stay cool, calm, and collected the whole time till he was out of sight and out of mind from her. At that moment, he bolted. He really wondered if she _really_ hadn't noticed what was happening to his body down there. He huffed, glad that his attire was hiding most of it so it wasn't as noticeable as it would have been with other arrancars. His room... he had to get to his room…

When he got to his space, he opened the door quickly and shut it just as fast. He leaned against the door and quickly pulled any clothing that would get in the way of what he was about to do. He panted slightly when he grabbed his enlarged organ and wrapped his fingers around it, he then started to move his hand up and down, pumping the shaft and moaning as he pictured that sweet mouth being the one taking him, and not his own hand… To be encased by that heat as her tongue licked him up. He banged his head against the door as he started to slump down; he wanted those small, delicate hands all over him. He was swiftly coming closer to release faster than he expected… He wanted to also feel her kiss every inch of his body before he pushed her down and fucked her brains out as she moaned and cried out his name.

His hand was working furiously now as his hips started to move up and down as his head hit against the door again as he finally met release and had his juices all on his hand and stomach. He really did wish that she was there to suck him off, but he didn't want to get aroused again, and he had a feeling that if he had done anything bad like that with his new found lady friend, he'd be lacking what made him a man by Nnoitra's hand.


End file.
